darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Xenia/dialogue
Pre - The Blood Pact *'Xenia:' It's , isn't it? I'm glad you've come by. I need some help. Conversation 1 *'Player:' What do you need help with? *'Xenia:' Some cultists of Zamorak have gone into the catacombs with a prisoner. I don't know what they're planning, but I'm pretty sure it's not a tea party. There are three of them, and I'm not as young as I was the last time I was here. I don't want to go down there without backup. Conversation 2 *'Player:' Who are you? *'Xenia:' My name's Xenia. I'm an adventurer. I'm one of the old guard, I suppose. I helped found the Champions' Guild, and I've done a fair few quests in my time. Now I'm starting to get a bit old for action, which is why I need your help. Conversation 3 *'Player:' How did you know who I am? (If only completed tutorial) *'Xenia:' Roddeck told me how you helped deal with the dragon in his cellar. He thinks you're one to watch, and I agree. I think you could be quite a hero someday. (If in excess of 290 Quest Points) *'Xenia:' Who doesn't know who you are? You're a legend even in the Legends' Guild! It's an honour to meet you, . Conversation 4 *'Player:' Sorry, I've got to go. Quest related A Tail of Two Cats *'Xenia:' I hear you learned Bob the Cat's secret. You're part of an exclusive club. *'Xenia:' I grew up hearing stories of Robert the Strong. To think that he was real, and he's living among us... *'Xenia:' Hah. Maybe in a few thousand years you'll be a cat, or I will, and some future adventurer will learn our secrets. All Fired Up *'Xenia:' A lot of people feel safer now that you've completed the beacon network. I know I do. *'Xenia:' There have been so many incursions from the Wilderness over the last few decades - more than most people realise. We need a quick way of calling heroes into action when we're threatened. *'Xenia:' You've set up a system, and I hope you'll be there to answer the call when the beacons are lit. The Blood Pact *'Xenia:' I visited Ilona in the Wizards' Tower the other day. She's doing well. *'Xenia:' The world needs heroes. I was a hero , once, but I'm not getting any younger. I need to make sure the new generation has its own heroes. Demon Slayer *'Xenia:' So, you're the hero who slew Delrith, eh? *'Xenia:' Gypsy Aris has been predicting for years that Delrith would return, but a hero would defeat him. For a while, I thought it might be me, then I thought it might be one of my proteges, maybe Sir Owen. *'Xenia:' I'm glad it turned out to be you. Dragon Slayer *'Xenia:' My contacts in the Champion's Guild told me how you dealt with Elvarg the dragon. I'm glad someone has finally slain that beast. You're quite the hero. Heroes' Quest *'Xenia:' Achiettes told me she let you into the Heroes' Guild. Congratulations. *'Xenia:' I wish I could convince Achiettes to become an adventurer. She's set so many challenges, and she's well-travelled and experienced, but she's never taken the leap... *'Xenia:' Some people just don't believe in themselves enough, even though they have the talent, and nothing I say can convince them. Legends' Quest *'Xenia:' You've made it. You're in the Legends' Guild: you're a legend in your own lifetime. Congratulations. *'Xenia:' When Radimus and I started that guild, we weren't sure enough adventurers would meet the requirements to justify it. You and adventurers like you have proved Radimus right and me wrong. The Restless Ghost *'Xenia:' Father Aereck told me that it was you put that old ghost in the graveyard here to rest. *'Xenia:' It wasn't until Father Uhrney discovered the ghostspeak amulet that I knew how evil necromancy was. Whenever a necromancer disturbs someone's grave, the spirit can't rest until the remains are restored. *'Xenia:' I've encountered ghosts who've been trapped for hundreds of years because someone disturbed their bones. By the time I put them to rest, they had gone mad. I'm glad the poor soul in Lumbridge didn't have to suffer that. Rune Mysteries *'Xenia:' Ariane told me you helped her get into the ruins of the old Wizards' Tower. It can't have been easy: I know how secretive the Tower Wizards can be. Ritual of the Mahjarrat *'Xenia:' Finally, Lucien got his comeuppance, thanks to you. You do them proud - the memory of those who died at his hands. Swan Song *'Xenia:' Dissy - Dionysius, I mean - told me you'd worked together. *'Xenia:' He said that was his last adventure, his 'Swan Song'. I could tell you about all the times he's said that before! Vampyre Slayer *'Xenia:' Old Doctor Harlow told me about you. I hear you've taken up his vampyre-slaying mantle and finally put old Count Draynor down. *'Xenia:' Back in the day, I helped Harlow kill a few of the vampyres who'd crossed into Misthalin, but Count Draynor was holed up in his manor and we couldn't get at him. *'Xenia:' Draynor was the last vampyre west of Salve. I'm glad you've finished him. Discontinued Rune Mysteries *'Xenia:' Ariane told me how you helped rediscover the Rune Essence mine. Everyone in the Wizards' Tower is talking about you. *'Xenia:' I know it didn't feel like it, but delivering that package marked the start of a new era. *'Xenia:' You don't know what it was like, back in the old days. The Tower had to go cap in hand to Lunar Isle for every rune. Every time you failed at casting a spell, that was an irreplaceable commodity gone.